Return To Kansas
by Trixta
Summary: John returns to Earth at the end of Infinite Possibilites and ends up in hospital. POV of patient. R+R please. **Chapter 2 now up!!**
1. Default Chapter

Return to Kansas  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Author's Note: This is set in a timeline where John doesn't die in Infinite Possibilities Part 2: Icarus Abides, but instead him and Aeryn travelled back to earth. POV of another patient.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own this, I have no money so please don't sue. I do own li'l old Mrs. Foster so leave her alone! I am making no money out of this whatsoever.  
  
Feedback: PLEASE! I love feedback!  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
I remember when he first arrived at this hospital. The nurse came in and told me that I would be sharing my room with someone else. I was curious as to whom I would be spending the next few months with, probably swapping life stories etc. When I asked her nurse replied, "Ooh, Mrs. Foster, you'll like him. An astronaut they say." This was said in the usually patronising tone, often used with people above 65. It was almost as if she thought I had lost all sense of hearing. However, I soon became more interested in the fact that I might have someone more interesting to talk to for a while.  
  
When he first arrived I was slightly wary of him. He had the mad glint in his eye of a man who had seen adventure and knew deep down that it would soon be coming to find him once more. After I began chatting to him for a bit, I became more and more drawn in by this strange man. He told me stories of his travels through space. It was pretty obvious that he was short of a few marbles and that none of what he was telling me was true, but his stories were so fantastic, so alive with detail that I couldn't help but become mesmerised.  
  
He told me that he and his girlfriend, Erin I think he called her, were travelling back to earth, but something had gone wrong and he had ended up here. He did not know what had happened to Erin and, although she could not possibly be real, he seemed genuinely worried for her.  
  
He began to describe what he had seen. He told me that Erin used to be a member of a race of warriors called Peacekeepers, who scoured the galaxies, massacring and conquering billions of planets and races. They had made the Nazis look like they were making peace. They were born to feel no emotions or remorse for the lives they took. Erin had been 'Irreversibly Contaminated' for spending time with him, and was therefore an enemy of the Peacekeepers.  
  
One Peacekeeper, named Scorpius, did terrible things that would make you squirm. He had created a chair that would rip people's minds, layer by layer, invading any personal details that person had, until he found the information he was looking for. It was mainly due him being on the run from Scorpius that John had found a way to get home in the first place. But Scorpius was not completely Peacekeeper. He was a 'Sebacean-Scarren Hybrid'. His mother had been raped.  
  
He told me that he had been 'twinned'. That somehow there had become two of him. One of them was left of his ship, Moya, and he had joined Erin on Talon. I believe his exact words when he mentioned what the other John would be thinking were, "man, that guys gonna be pissed that I finally managed to get Aeryn off Talyn and back to earth, but he's gonna frelling well kill me when he finds out I lost her as well!"  
  
He told me that when he first disappeared into space, he stayed on a ship, A LIVING SHIP, named Moya. He apparently made friends there called Dargo, Zan, Chiana, Rigel and Stark. I remember thinking what strange names these people had, and what a warped imagination John had. I began to think that he was making these stories up to entertain me, but something about the small sparkle of hope in his eyes and the way his mouth turned up at the corners slightly whenever he spoke of his friends, made me think that he truly believed these stories.  
  
His dad came to visit him once or twice and, like me, he was slightly sceptical of John's ravings. I could see the desperation in John's eyes as he begged his father to believe him and I felt a wave of sympathy wash over me. John had been missing for more than three years and not even his father believed where he claimed to have gone.  
  
Then one day, she came. A tall, dark haired mysterious woman who I had never seen before in my life. As she entered our room she eyed me suspiciously. Then she looked over to where John lay asleep, his head wounds still not healed and walked over to him. The way she walked, everything about her really, suggested that she had been through some serious military training. Her long black leather coat and clumpy black boots were all I could see of what she was wearing. Her raven hair was tied back in a tight braid and her eyes darted around the room, as if waiting for something to jump out and attack her. She walked over to where John lay and perched on the edge of his bed. When I saw the look of love and concern in her face, I began to realise who it was. This strange woman, dressed head to toe like something out of the Matrix, was Erin. The girl who up until now, I had believed to be a figment of John's imagination.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
So waddya think? Give me feedback and tell me whether it's worth continuing this.  
  
Trixta  
  
-x- 


	2. 

Rating: PG  
  
Author's Note: This is set in a timeline where John doesn't die in Infinite Possibilities Part 2: Icarus Abides, but instead him and Aeryn travelled back to earth. POV of another patient.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own this, I have no money so please don't sue. I do own li'l old Mrs. Foster so leave her alone! I am making no money out of this whatsoever.  
  
Feedback: PLEASE! I love feedback!  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
The woman I had begun to think of as Erin had been sitting by John's bedside for about 35minutes before he began to wake up. She had spent the entire time sat on the edge of her chair sat rigid and one hand hovering over her hip. I couldn't quite work out why. After a while she seemed to calm down slightly and began to gaze out of the window to the beautiful gardens that surrounded the hospital.  
  
When John began to first start rousing her gaze snapped back to him and she leaned over him. His eyes opened slowly and became wider as he saw the woman. At first I thought I had got it wrong, that this woman was not Erin but instead someone else. His mouth opened and shut a few times but no words came out. I was about to call the nurse because John looked uncomfortable, but then his eyes softened and a look of relief washed over his features. "Aeryn." He breathed. Ah ha! I had been right. He reached up to stroke her hair. "How - how did you get here?" She said something to him in a tongue I did not recognise. He smiled faintly at what she had said and she leaned down to whisper something in his ear. He began laughing at this and his face had lit up, in the same way it had when he had told me his tales of his travels. When she said something else his face became more rigid as he concentrated on her words. "So D'Argo and Chiana are on their way down here to rescue us?" Erin nodded. "Aeryn, how do the comms work down here?" She answered him in her language. The strange thing was that John seemed to understand her with the least amount of difficulty, despite the fact that she sounded as if she were talking backwards. He grinned at her answer and kissed her lightly.  
  
She stepped back and held out her hand to him. He slowly swung his legs off the bed and sat facing Erin. She looked down at what he was wearing and frowned at him. I couldn't help but laugh at this, causing Erin to look up at me. She smiled faintly in my direction and continued concentrating on John. She shrugged off her long coat and offered it to him. He shook his and smiled gratefully at her. "Nah. My dad brought me some stuff over." I could now see that she was wearing a tight black leather top and pants. She was also wearing a belt with strange guns fixed to either side of her hip. John slid down off the bed and walked over to a bag on the chair in the corner.  
  
He pulled out a pair of faded jeans and a black T-shirt. He hastily put these on discarding the horrid item of clothing hospitals made people wear. As he was slipping on his trainers Erin said something more to him. This made him stop what he was doing and look at her. He grinned faintly and shook his head. "I don't know if I'm ready to face him Aeryn. We'll have to see when we get there." She nodded at him and bent down to kiss his forehead. He stood up and began to pull off the various plasters that were scattered across his forehead and arms. He winced slightly and Erin moved over to help him.  
  
Once they were all removed he had begun to shiver. Once again Erin offered him her coat and this time he accepted it. She began to walk towards the door. He caught her around the waist and pulled the guns from their holsters. She turned to face him whilst giving him a questioning look. He grinned sheepishly at her. "Well you won't get out of here with those attached to your waist!" She shrugged and he placed them in the bag. "Look, I doubt one of the nurses is suddenly gonna jump out and start yelling 'stop in the name of Scorpius!' so calm down." She nodded and said something else to him. He nodded and smiled at her. "I'm worried too." Before he left he turned to me for the first time since Erin had arrived. He gave me a beaming smile and waved slightly. "Can you believe it Mrs. Foster? Aeryn's here and I'm going back to Moya! I hope the nurses don't treat you too badly and try to survive the food." I chuckled and told him that I would. "Well then, Mrs. Foster, adios amiga. Have a nice life." With that he bowed and, slipping his arm around Erin's waist, walked out of the room and off to freedom.  
  
I do not know if he had been telling the truth or not but he seemed to be very happy to see Erin. I had a feeling that was last time I'd ever see John Crichton and I hoped that he got back to Moya safely.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
This is the end of the commentary by Mrs. Foster.  
  
The next chapter will just be 3rd person.  
  
Hope you enjoyed it.  
  
Please please please give me feedback!  
  
Trixta  
  
-X- 


End file.
